New York Goes to Hell
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Meredith and Derek are together and in love. But Derek makes a mistake that threatens their relationship past the point of belief. Read and Review...PLease :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote a one shot that had been floating around in my head but fell in love with it so have now decided to expand it. It won't be a long fan fic (now I have said that it will be fifty chapters long lol) hope you enjoy. Please read Review and hopefully like.**

**Meredith and Derek are together and engaged. Burke and Christina are married with a little girl call Iona. George is with Izzie and still living in Meredith's old house with the happy couple. Alex is dating a young intern called Amy. Everyone except Burke and Derek are Residents.  
**

Meredith lifted the mail off the floor and started shuffling through it all. Two for Izzie and George none for her. But one caught her eye. It was for Derek, from New York general. Placing it down, she pushed it to the back of her mind. Meredith shouted up the stairs.

'Leaving in five, mails on the side board, coffees made,' she felt like the mother of the house. Smiling to her self she walked over and started filling up her mug. She jumped as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

'Morning beautiful,'

'Hey,' Meredith turned to face him, leaning in gently to kiss him.

'What time do you finish at?'

'I've got a board meeting with chief at four so I should be finished at six. What about you?'

'Interns are on a forty eight. Me on the other hand finish at five,'

'Lucky you,'

'You have mail,'

'Oh, somebody loves me,'

'I love you too,'

'Really?' Meredith nodded her head enthusiastically.

'Where is it?'

'Side board. Do you not listen to my public announcements in the morning?'

'Nope,'

'At least your honest,' Meredith walked over to the door and pulled her red jacket on.

'Guys, we're leaving now if you want a ride?'

'No, you go…ahead,' Izzie started laughing her head off in the middle of her sentence.

'Ok. At least somebody happy,' Derek smiled and followed Meredith out to the car, lifting the letter as he went. Sliding in the drivers' seat, Derek was reading the letter.

'Anything interesting?'

'Nope,' Derek folded the letter up and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Pulling in for gas, Meredith put her hand on top of his.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine. You want anything?'

'Gum please,'

'Ok,' Derek filled the tank up and went to pay for it, leaving Meredith wondering what was in the letter. He hadn't said a word since he had read in and she didn't have a clue what was in it. As they pulled into the hospital, Meredith leaned across and kissed Derek.

'You'd tell me if something was wrong,'

'Mere, there's nothing wrong,'

'Promise?' Derek looked away out the window.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing… it's not important,'

'It is if it's bothering you,'

'Mere, I'm sorting it. We're going to be late,' Derek opened the car door and left Meredith sitting, cursing herself. She should of kept pressing him, find out what was really bothering him. Derek locked the car and walked away. Leaving Meredith at the car. Shaking her head, she sped up and brushed past him as he headed for the elevator.

'Mere…'

'Sorry Dr Shepherd,' Meredith turned and looked at him over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.

'Crap,' Derek knew Meredith was pissed off. When she called him Dr Shepherd, she was pissed off. It was not what he needed. Changing into his scrubs, he walked out the locker room, attaching his pager to his waist band and putting his stethoscope in his scrub pocket. Walking straight ahead he bumped straight into Meredith.

'Sorry,' she walked right past him like he was none existent. Meredith looked back as she walked away. He was watching her. She smiled weakly but she knew it was a false sense of security she had given him. Whatever was up his ass, he had better remove it, or tell her what the hell was going on because she wasn't putting up with him in this mood for much longer.

**I know this is short but I had to set the back ground for the big bit up, get you going in the story. If I had put it all together it would have been very long. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and make me smile :)  
**


	2. It never rains but it pours

Derek shook Richards hand at the door of his office.

'Thanks for the time; I'll make it up,'

'It's not a problem. Meredith going with you?' Derek cringed at the question.

'No,' Derek smiled at walked off, not wanting to say much more. Meredith was changing into her street clothes in the locker room when Derek walked in.

'You ok?'

'Yeah, why?' Meredith pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall around her face.

'You seem angry with me,'

'No,'

'Mere,'

'It's nothing, stupid intern,'

'You sure?'

'Yeah,' Meredith pulled her jacket and bag out and started messing around with her pager. Derek changed out of his scrubs and shut his locker door over. Pushing his arms into his jacket he didn't notice the letter falling out of his jacket pocket. Meredith leaned down and picked it up. Looking at the letter, Derek tried to take it off her. Meredith started reading the letter.

'Derek, glad your coming back to see us, It's not been the same without you. Seattle Grace should be honoured to have you. Hope your staying this time. Your flights booked for Friday morning. Rental car waiting for you under the initials of NYG. Can't wait to work with you again. See you soon. Chris…What the hell? You're going to New York?'

'Friday morning?'

'What for?'

'Tie up a few loose ends with the sale of the house,'

'Can't wait to work with you again?'

'Chris…he…well…I'm doing a bit of work while I'm there,' Meredith's hands dropped to her sides, the letter still in her right hand.

'Screw you,' Meredith took the letter and shoved it in her bag. Lifting her jacket she pushed past Derek.

'Let me explain,'

'Explain what? That you're going to New York on Friday…wait, that's tomorrow. You're going tomorrow and you hadn't even told me. What were you going to do? Leave me a note. Your moving back to New York, never mind tying up loose ends,' Derek said nothing.

'You son of a bitch,' Derek followed Meredith as she went down to the hospital lobby.

'Let me explain properly,'

'No, I'm sick of lies and excuses and apologies. I love you more than anything and would never keep anything like this from you. The fact you didn't tell me says everything. Let me make it easier on you,' Meredith was shouting at Derek, everyone watching them. Pulling the engagement ring off her finger she took his hand and placed it in it. Covering it over with his fingers, she let the tears escape slowly. Through grinded teeth, Meredith lowered her voice to Derek and leaned in to him

'Give me call when you get back. When ever that is. I'm going to Joes. Get what stuff you need and leave the house. I don't want to see you again,' Meredith turned and covered her mouth with her hand before she started running. As she left the hospital, the rain started soaking her through to her skin. She could hear Derek's footsteps coming after her, and his voice shouting her name. Opening the car door, she realised he was standing a few feet away.

'Mere, please don't do this,'

'Leave me alone,' Meredith slammed the door shut and turned the engine on. Derek stood in the rain, watching as the car left the parking lot. Meredith was still crying when she reached Joes. Walking in she sat down on a bar stool.

'Meredith, what's wrong?'

'He was going to leave me tomorrow. He was leaving for New York. But he wasn't taking me with him or even going to tell me so I broke it off,' Joe glanced down at her hand.

'You gave him your ring back,'

'I need tequila, and lots of it,'

'Meredith, maybe you should go home and talk to him,'

'Joe, please, just give me tequila,' Joe nodded his head and poured the first shot. As soon as he put it down, Meredith picked it straight back up and downed it.

'Please, just keep them coming,' Joe shook his head but knew she just needed time. After and hour, the bell to the door went. Meredith didn't look up. She had only had two shots, talking to Joe had consumed most of her time and knew if she looked up she would forget how many she had had. Joe put his hands in the air. Walking down to the other end of the bar, he waited for the fight to start. Derek put his hand on her arm.

'Don't you dare touch me,' Meredith's tears started falling again.

'Mere, please,'

'No,' pulling a twenty out her pocket she left it on the bar and pushed past Derek. Turning around as she reached the door, she caught Derek's eyes.

'Go and be happy. Don't let the fact you WERE engaged stop you. I'll see you later Joe. Get him a drink on me, and one for yourself,' Joe nodded his head as Meredith left. Derek stood, leaning on the rail that ran around the bar. Placing a single malt scotch in front of Derek. He smiled weakly.

'You want to explain?'

'I'm going to sell the house I used to live in. While I'm there, which could be a week; I'm doing a temp job at New York General, where I used to work. I was planning on telling her tonight,'

'A week? You should have told her before now Derek,'

'I know, I know,' Derek took hold of the ring that was now in his pocket.

'Joe, phone Izzie and George. Tell them she's on her way home, make sure she gets there. I'm going to the airport,' Derek left the drink on the bar and went out to the parking lot, when his black Lexus sat in the rain.

'It never rains but it pours,'


	3. She refused to

Meredith pulled her Dartmouth shirt over her head and threw the wet top on top of the pile of wet clothes already mounted at the bottom of the bed. Izzie was standing at the doorway, watching as Meredith ran the comb through her hair. The water fell onto the floor, splashing her bare feet.

'You want to talk?'

'Not really?'

'You want to be alone?'

'Not really…but I am,' Meredith whispered the last three words when she felt Izzie hands turn her round and pull her into a hug. Meredith started crying; the short sharp breaths she was trying to grasp made her body shake. George walked in with three bottles of beers, smiling, but the smile fell suddenly.

'Mere…' George put the bottle of the bedside table and walked over, taking over from Izzie. Meredith grabbed onto the arms of his grey jumper and started to slip to the floor.

'He was leaving me,' Meredith choked out between sobs.

'What?' Meredith shook her head as George lifted her legs, carrying her through to his bed. Izzie was over by the window, looking down onto the street. Turning when George entered the room, she tilted her head to Meredith, the stray pieces of hair falling to the side of her face.

'He was leaving her,' George grinded his teeth in anger.

'Son of a bitch,' Meredith held on tightly to George's jumper as she lay on the bed next to him. As she began to fall asleep, she touched her left hand gently, feeling the gap the ring had left. But it wasn't just in her finger; it was also in her heart. Meredith was fast asleep within minutes of lying on the bed. George and Izzie lay facing each other, not knowing what to say or do. They had seen Meredith upset by Derek before, but she had never been in this mess before.

'_Where are we?' Meredith dropped Derek's hand and pulled out her band. Pulling her hair up she smiled as he pushed the door to the hospital roof open, some where she had never been before. Guiding her over to the edge, Derek went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist._

'_This is my place that I come when I feel upset or annoyed by anything, big or small. But it's also the place where I think about you… and how perfect you are,' Meredith's face went red._

'_No, seriously, this is where I think about you when I can't see you for a long time, or hear your voice, or smell you hair… I wanted to share it with you,' Meredith took a deep breath in, the wind blowing the sides of her hair everywhere. She had been in the middle of a forty eight hour shift when he had pulled her away. Leaning down he whispered gently in her ear._

'_Marry me Mere,' Meredith turned to face Derek who was standing, holding a small lavender coloured box in his hands._

'_Yes...but on one condition,'_

'_Anything,' Meredith went on her tip toes to reach his ear._

'_Let me take advantage of you,' Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. She embraced his face in her hands and started kissing him._

'_I…love…you…so…much,' _

Meredith opened her eyes slowly, the sun hitting her face. Looking at her silver watch she noticed the time.

'Seven thirty,' her voice was croaky. George and Izzie were laying either side of her, their hands round her protectively. Slipping off the bed, she crept out the room; avoiding the floorboards she knew were creaky from when she was a teenager. George and Izzie didn't even stir as she closed the door. Meredith knew exactly what she was going to do and where she was going to go. Pulling her yellow jumper and sweat pants on, she put her hair up in a bun. Stepping down the stairs to the kitchen, she lifted a pen and scribbled Izzie and George a note.

'Thank you for last night. Didn't want to wake you. I've gone out, won't be long Mere xox,' Meredith pulled a carton of fruit juice out the fridge and took a drink out the bottle. Putting it back in she cursed herself.

'Stupid habits, stupid Derek,' Meredith lifted a single house key from the drawer in the hall and unlocked the door. The streets were empty, the roads quiet with no cars on them. She started running, and didn't want to the stop. The sun was letting off a gentle heat. She ran and ran until she realised where she ended up.

'Stupid trailer,' Meredith stopped in front of the trailer and put her hands on her hips. Taking deep breaths in, she tried to slow her breathing down. It was no use. She had to keep going, where ever it took her. Running again thoughts of the letter ran through her head.

'Can't wait to work with you again,' Meredith shook her head and felt her neck stiffen. Her legs sore from running, her heart about to stop from the shock. But she couldn't, she had to keep going. If she kept going then so would the pain. As least that's what she hoped. He had broken her heart. She couldn't accept it. No, he had broken her heart. Meredith couldn't feel the tears running down her cheeks as she headed over to the harbour. Slowing down she collapsed onto one of the benches. But it wasn't just any bench, it was their bench.

'Stupid Ferry boats, stupid bench, stupid Derek,' Meredith tightened her hair back up and sat for five minutes, allowing her body to slow down, even if it wasn't for long. She went to fiddle with the ring on her finger, but realised that she had given it back, not thinking of what she was doing. No she did. He was leaving her, going to New York. Starting a new life without her. He deserved everything her got. As the sun began rising in the sky, she started running again, but she was going home, for a hot shower. As she opened the door, she could hear Izzie and George talking in the kitchen.

'She's never been so bad,'

'She said he was leaving her. I don't know why, but that was all she said,'

'I swear to go Izzie; I will personally kill him,'

'George, it won't do any good. What she needs is for us to be there for her. Its all we can do,' Meredith smiled at how supportive her friends were. She couldn't have gotten through everything she had gone through without them.

'Hey,' Meredith wiped her head with the back of her sleeve, the sweat still pouring down her face.

'You ok?' George shook his head to Izzie.

'Yeah…no…I don't know. I'm guessing you guys are wondering what happened,'

'Kind of yeah,' George watched as Meredith lifted the box of muesli down, looked at the box and without taking any, put it in the bin.

'He got an offer to work in New York. He took it. He's gone,'

'For how long?'

'I don't know. He left this morning. I gave him the ring back,'

'We kind of guessed it was something big since Joe called,'

'Joe called?'

'He said that Derek want to make sure you got home ok,'

'He's all heart,' Meredith scoffed at the thought.

'Yeah, so much heart that he left me,' Meredith pulled a bottle of water out the fridge and headed up the stairs.

'Going for a shower,' Meredith peeled the clothes off her body and stepped into the shower. As she washed her hair she smelt the lavender wafting off her body and hair.

'Stupid lavender,' the roasting hot water felt like it was scolding her. She moved the dial round when she realised he had set it. He had made the water that warm.

'Stupid shower,' Meredith climbed out the bath and looked at the clock. Twelve thirty. Wrapping a towel around herself she looked in the mirror. It was a ghost looking back. She was so pale, ill almost. Drying her hair she sensed Izzie was watching her.

'Are you ok?'

'Nope,' Meredith pulled her hair behind her and slipped her Dartmouth top back on, along with her jeans.

'I'm going to the hospital,'

'Mere, it's your day off,'

'If I stay here, I'll think of him. I can't sit around all day and do that,'

'Ok, but not for long. We need to pick your corset up for the prom on Monday.' Meredith groaned. Prom.

'I'm not going,'

'Why?'

'Not to the prom,'

'You don't want to sit around and think about him so you are going to the prom, wither you want to or not,' Meredith smiled and lifted her bag. Her pager had three messages, all from Derek. Clearing them she let a single tear fall before wiping it away furiously. She wasn't going to cry over him. She refused to. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let the fact that she loved him go and inside it was killing her.


	4. Derek in pieces

Derek climbed into the rental car, his eyes almost closing with sleepiness. Taking a drink of his coffee, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face looked strained, his hair a mess, his jaw unshaven. Closing his eyes, he put his hand in his pocket, the silver ring still in it. Pulling it out, he felt his world shattering around him. The woman he loved more than life itself was in Seattle, alone and broken hearted because he hadn't told her that it was only for a week, no more. Chris had royal screwed things up for Derek, making his trip to New York an unhappy one. Derek pulled out of the parking lot and drove the familiar road to New York General. It hadn't changed in years, the trees outside still looked like they were about to die but were holding on. The countless visitors all standing outside, smoking, trying to release stress. There was one man in particular that he recognised. Stepping out the car, Derek watched as his face changed.

'What are you doing here?'

'Doing a temp for a few days, sorting the house out. How have you been?'

'Fine…didn't expect to see you here though,'

'Yeah well, things change,' Mark smiled.

'Yes they do. Is my dirty mistress friend with you?'

'No…we split,' Marks face changed.

'Shit, you ok?'

'Not really,'

'When did it happen?'

'Last night,' Derek bit the inside of his mouth but the tears were too much, even for him. Slowly they fell one by one. Mark didn't now what to do. Then he decided to do what he would have done before. Pulling Derek into him, he hugged him and surprisingly, Derek grabbed hold of his back and started pulling it down, like the way the tears were falling. Derek released his grip and stepped back from Mark.

'You Ok?' Derek smiled and wiped his face.

'Yeah, you know where Addison is?'

'Try Chris's office, she had a meeting, disciplinary hearing,'

'Addison in trouble?'

'No. silly intern mouthed off about a premature babies mother, called her a junkie. Woman wants her kicked off the program,'

'Think it's gonna happen?'

'Nah, slap on the wrist, she'll get away with it. They always do,' Derek nodded his head in agreement and went inside the hospital. Heading up, he could hear Addison laughing from along the corridor.

'Thanks Chris, I'll get beck to…Derek?'

'Addison, your looking great,'

'Thanks, what are you doing here?'

'Selling the house, well giving my half to you,' Addison smiled.

'You can sell the house Derek,'

'No, you have it. I have mo use for it in Seattle.'

'What about Meredith?'

'I don't know,'

'Derek?'

'we broke up last night. Anyway, I'm seeing the lawyer tomorrow so the title deeds will be on your lawyers desk by twelve tomorrow,'

'Ok,'

'Chris, when do you need me here?'

'When are you ready to start?'

'Now,'

'Go get your scrubs on, here,' Chris handed Derek an envelope off his desk.

'Your pass, details, accommodation, all in there,'

'Thanks,' Derek went and changed into his blue scrubs but it felt strange, like it wasn't supposed to be that way. Wiping his face with his hands he sighed. Things were beginning to take their effect on him and he didn't know how much more he could take. Addison had followed him along to the locker room.

'Derek?'

'Yeah,' Derek wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'Derek…' Derek let a weak smile out, forcing Addison to hug him, but it just made things worse. She didn't give hugs like Meredith that made everything better.

'You want to tell me what happened?' Derek sat down on the bench and faced Addison.

'It was last night. I planned on telling her about the trip, but she found a letter from Chris saying looking forward to working with you again. She thought I was leaving her. And in one action I realised what had happened,' Derek pulled the ring out his pocket and showed it to Addison. The square cut diamond glistened in the light, the sliver shining at one side.

'You tried to tell her?'

'I followed her to Joes. She won't listen,' Derek's head fell in defeat. He knew that when he got back on Monday, he had a hell of a lot of people wanting to kick his ass and also one special person to talk to.


	5. Prom Night causes a stir

**Hello! might be the last chapter...depends on what you all think, should i keep going or not? let me know. Anyway i found song that i think fits this fan fiction. It's called What can I say by the fabulous Brandi Carlile (please don't sue) Check it on You tube please :) anyway read and review :) enjoy **

'Oh My God! Prom night!' Izzie was screaming from the kitchen, overly excited about the prospect of getting dressed up for a prom.

'Oh I'm so excited,' Meredith's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'Come on, you need to be at least a bit excited,'

'Nope,'

'Not even a tiny teeny little bit?'

'Nope. Your fiancé didn't run off the other day. You're not going to have to endure six hours of staring, comments, and people asking you how you're holding up. I do,'

'But you're going to look drop dead gorgeous in that corset,'

'True, very true,' Meredith finished her coffee.

'We have to get ready!'

'How?'

'Because it's hitting five thirty and we are going to spend an hour getting ready,'

'You really have planned all of this haven't you?'

'Yip, down to a T,' Meredith started laughing.

'Mere, good to see you smiling again,' George walked along into the kitchen and placed last night's dinner plates in the sink.

'Thanks George,'

'Well ladies, I'm out of here. I'll see you at the hospital,' Izzie kissed George and handed him a bag full of his clothes. Izzie seemed obsessed with him.

'Earth to Izzie,'

'Sorry, what?'

'Nothing,' Meredith went up the stairs and went for a shower. She was determined not to let tonight be as bad as it was going to. She was going to make the effort. Well, get so drunk she'd forget everything, including the fact Derek wasn't beside her.

'Mere, hurry up,' Izzie was banging on the bathroom door. Meredith pulled the door open suddenly to see Izzie standing fully dressed.

'God, how long did that take you?'

'Fifteen minutes. Come on, we're going to be late,'

'Izzie we've still got thirty minutes before we leave,'

'I know,' Meredith walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

'I hate proms,' Meredith dried her hair and straightened it. It came half way down her back, covering the butterfly tattoo at the line of her bra. Her make up took all of ten minutes to do making her seem more alive and happy than she actually was. Pulling her corset up, she slipped her bra off and tightened the black corset around her frame, giving her bigger curves than what she actually had. Her black trousers were still warm from Izzie ironing and her black shoes sparkling in the light with small crystals. Looking at herself in the mirror she clipped her sliver necklace and bangle on and slipped in dangling diamond earrings. Izzie burst in and smiled at Meredith.

'You look amazing Mere,'

'Thanks. I'm driving tonight. I was thinking the red Mazda mx8, arrive in style?'

'That's Derek's car,'

'So? He's gone so technically it's mine,'

'Ok. We have to go,' Meredith lifted her back clutch bag and the car keys, making sure she had lifted the right set. Izzie climbed in, bringing her large pink dress with her. Meredith sped round the corners, not caring if she burned the engine out or not.

'You want to slow down?'

'Nope,'

'Why?'

'Because I'm making sure when he does come back his beloved car is screwed,'

'Fair enough,' Meredith pulled into her parking space, next to Derek's. It was empty.

'At least he's not gracing us with his presence,' Meredith smiled weakly. She did want him to come but in a way didn't. He had hurt her. Everyone was laughing and joking when Meredith walked in. She also noticed that everyone had some one on their arm. Except for Alex. He was sitting on his own in a corner looking like a twerp.

'Mere, you look amazing,'

'You don't look so bad yourself Alex. No Date?'

'Nah, nobody's interested,'

'She her over there? She's called Fiona. Go ask her to dance. She likes you,' Alex smiled and walked over, instantly being danced with by Fiona. Meredith sat and downed three shots when she spotted figure standing watching her. Standing up sharply she turned to face them.

'What the hell are you doing here?' The few people who were close by stopped to look at them.

'I thought I was invited,'

'You need to work here,' Meredith's voice was bitter.

'I do,'

'Yeah right,' Meredith lifted her bag and pushed past Derek.

'Are you going to let me explain?'

'You've got thirty seconds,'

'I was going to New York to give Addison the title deeds to the house. While I was there I was doing a consult for a friend of mine, Chris Reeves. We go back to med school. Since I was doing a consult, he was setting me up there for the few days I was going to be there. I wasn't leaving you,'

'How do I know you weren't just going to leave me? Not tell me where you were going?'

'I was planning on telling you Thursday night,'

'You made out like you were moving there,'

'I know, and I shouldn't have,'

'Damn right. You hurt me Derek. I thought you were leaving me,' Meredith was standing playing with the bangle on her arm when Derek walked over and pulled her in against him.

'I could never leave you,' Derek cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years.

'I missed you,' Meredith put her hands in Derek back pockets when she felt the ring. Secretly she slipped it back on, without Derek knowing. Her hands were resting in his pockets when he guided her into the main lobby.

'Dance with me,'

'You don't dance in public,'

'I make special exceptions,' Meredith took hold of his hands and followed him back into the main room Izzie, George , Alex, Christina and Burke watched them in total shock as they danced, gently holding each other.

'Am I dreaming?' Izzie rubbed the back of George's hand.

'Nope, their back together,' Meredith didn't care that they were watching them. She was happy again, not broken hearted. Derek wasn't leaving her, he couldn't leave her.

'I love you so much Mere,' Derek went to pulled the ring out his pocket but panicked when he couldn't feel it.

'Looking for something?' Meredith held her hand up to Derek's and watched as the smiled broke out across his face.

'Promise me you won't pull any more stunts like that Derek?'

'I promise,' Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and gently kissed the side of his face, knowing things were going to be ok.


End file.
